


Cravings

by Yankumi143



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Desire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hot Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Love, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankumi143/pseuds/Yankumi143
Summary: Insoired by the chapter in which Otae looks pregnant and Kondo happens to serve her nutritious meal. Otose asssumed he comforted her while she was sad while Gintoki was away. Final fantasy just happened. More explicit version than my first story: Frustration
Relationships: Kondou Isao/Shimura Tae
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Gintoki left, Otae found herself drinking more than her customers. As if the role reverse in which she seeks their sympathy. ‘If he really loves you, he should fight for it’, they said. Sometimes she wants to believe them but deep inside she knew he was hiding something. Even though he didn’t say those 3 words, the hug and his hesitant voice says it all, ‘Forget about me. I should’ve never even met you guys. I tend to hurt you more so please don’t mind me. Get married, have kids. I don’t care if its your gorilla stalker just forget about me! I know you’ll be happy...even without me...please just forget about me I’m gonna be fine...please...for me...’ That’s the last thing he said to her and then he’s off to somewhere that she doesnt have any idea where. She was so sad for her brother too that he opted to stay at the Yorozuya HQ every night.

“Then forget about him!He’s always drunk, no money and future diabetic. You have no future with him! If he wants you to forget about him then do some drastic measure!” Her co-worker Oryou advised her before she left. She stayed there while another patron sat beside her, her stalker Kondo. He’s not his stalker anymore. She really likes their friendship now although she still annoyed by his stalking despite he promised to stop it,she didn’t bother to nag him about it. Remember what Oryou said...this might be the craziest idea she ever had but the alcohol made her strong. “Kondo-san let’s go to my house...let’s drink some more.” Kondo quickly said yes. For him it’s his lucky day to spend more time with her. He knew she’s longing for Gintoki. If that bastard decided to come back, he will punch him right on his guts.  
They reached their house and continue to drink. He noticed that the alcohol isnt strong. Good thing since he has a job in the morning. Suddenly he said, “I know what you’re going through. If Gintoki returns, I’ll punch his face for you.”  
Otae was delighted,” How could you spend you’re time with me even though I have somebody else in mind?”  
“Because I love you Otae-san! A samurai never gives up! I’ll make you happy! Say whatever you like I will give it to you!”, he declared. Otae remembered what Gin and Oryou said. She was sure she’s not drunk but there this feeling that she wants this sadness to end.’This is crazy...but what if I give Kondo-san a chance. It’s quite absurd but if I have to do drastic measure...this might be the one....he’s the only guy I could trust him now...’

“Kondo-san, I’m sure I’m not drunk but did you said you will make me happy, right?”Kondo replied her by nodding then she finally said, “Then make me happy then...sleep with me.”  
“WHAT?!?!?” he stood up in astonishment. He was just waiting for her order to buy some Bargain dash. It’s wrong to sleep with someone who’s not married but he’s conflicted on making her happy too.  
“Please Kondo-san! I beg of you!I’m serious...If we do this right now, Gin might not...Maybe I can forget him”  
“But you love him? Why me?It’s not easy to forget someone!”  
“Do you want me to sleep with a random person?! You’re the only one I could trust. Plus it might never happen again so this is your rare chance...”  
“What if you regret it tomorrow?”  
Otae seem decided, “I’m not gonna regret it. I’m sure.”  
“Prove it.”Kondo said with determination. Otae suddenly stripped down her kimono and let it down on the floor. He noticed she was not wearing any bra nd panty underneath it.She’s been determined to do it all along. Now he felt this urge to strip off too. Otae approached him. Nervously, she took his hand and put it on her tiny breast, “Do you need anything more?” she said in alluring voice.

Kondo decided to make her happy. He’s willing to be use by her. It’s her decision anyway.  
“Okay. But I have one condition.”  
“Anytthing,”she said. He replied not moving his hand on her breast,” If you really want to forget him, you have to think of me as your lover. You have to force yourself that you love me too. If I kiss you back,kiss me back harder. If I say I love you have to say I love you too. Even if Gintoki is in your mind, I dont mind at all...focus on me...focus on the pleasure.” Otae seemed to agree on him so she nodded. Suddenly Kondo kissed her. She was rattled by his hands massaging her breasts that she broke the kiss.

Are you okay? We could stop-”Kondo didnt able to finish when Otae grabbed his face and kissed him aggressively. Their kiss became so sweaty and their tongue fought each other,penetrating each other’s mouths. She then tore off his clothes and drop his brief. She was shocked on how big his penis is. She took his hand and she laid herself on the floor. Kondo lay on top of her and she let him stare at her body. She realized this is her first time. Kondo such a lucky guy. “You know Kondo-san, you’re the first man to stare at my naked body.” Kondo heard her but did not able to reply because he was so busy staring. He couldnt believe she was really naked in front of him, her legs began to open wide. He could see her opening moving like excited for him to enter. He noticed Otae’s heavy breathing. She might be hot....and desperate. He started to roamed his hands all over her body. She gasped on the sensation that she grabbed his face and   
kissed him passionately. Everytime Gin coming back to her mind she kissed him more and more and she wants more of it that she pushed his head down to kiss and lick her neck. Then Kondo stared at her. He didnt look away as he approached his breast and started to lick and sucked it like he’s looking for her milk. Their just starting but the fire inside her already burning. She realized they now reached this kind of intimacy without having a relationship. Kondo enjoyed her breast so much that his other hand reached to her vagina and started to put his fingers inside her. She moaned so hard with that sensation of having another person touching her intimate area that made Kondo stared at her, watching her facial expression of enjoyment.  
“You like it Otae-chan?”,he asked. She had to admit...it feels so good.

“so good....”Then sudden desire overcome her, “Kondo-san, get down” She said with a panting voice. He got her message so he went face to face with her vagina. Can’t believe he was so close to it that he now have a chance to eat it so he kissed it and put his tongue inside. Otae screamed,”...better”. She enjoyed the moment that she forgot the purpose of what they’re doing. She moaned so loud that prompt him to lick her slit and put his tongue deeper in her core. “Kondo-san I might explode”,she shouted. “I’m ready” he said. Then a gush of liquid came out and he sucked every last drop of it. He wiped his mouth and penetrate her mouth again. They kissed deeper. Otae was already buring with heat,”Let’s do it”.

Then he remembers,” I don’t have any condoms”.  
“It’s okay.”  
“But I might get you pregnant-”  
The fire just keeps on burning in her,” I just want to forget Gin-san! You’re the one I could trust. Who knows, my feelings towards you might change...”  
“But you’re a virgin-”  
“I know...and I’m giving it to you” she doesn’t care about the rules anymore.  
“I don’t want you to regret it-”  
Just to shut him up she plainly said, “I dont mind having a baby with you Kondo-san..make me happy...hurry make me pregnant... Let’s make a baby together...”  
Her words turned him on. He moves downward and noticed Otae opened her legs for him. Open just for him.  
“Okay lets make baby together” He stretched her legs wider. “This is now or never Otae-san. You’re not gonna be a virgin anymore”.  
“I know just put it in. “  
“Okay but lets watch it together as I enter you”. 

Okay” so she popped herself with her elbow. Giving her a view of her vagina already opened for his penis. Then like a slow motion,his tip went inside her. She groaned with excitement as he enters inches by inches. For Kondo, doing it with his Otae-san making him hyperventilated with excitement. He cannot believe that he was now going inside her, feeling every side of her wet folds. His penis is really big and long too and she wondered if it could fit inside her. She screamed in pain. “We could stop-” “Don’t stop ...don’t mind me...it’s natural...continue” so he went further. She moaned in pain still watching his penis going inside her vagina. “One more inch Otae-san” then he pushed for one last time, making Otae lay down her head back on the floor, calming herself. Kondo was so happy with their position that his dreams finally came true.

Oh my”, she said as she popped herself again, looking at their connected genitals.  
“What? What is it?”  
“It’s just you’re inside of me...you’re the first man inside of me...I can feel you penis moving...its like my womb is perfect for your size”...She calmed herself again on this realization,” This is what they called becoming one. Kondo-san, we became as one...”  
“I know right?! It’s beautiful to look at isn’t?!”Kondo smiling ear to ear. They gazed at their connected genitals for a while,processing how they end up like this. They admire their position that it was...actually possible. This uncertain feeling made Otae grabbed his face once again and ravished her mouth to him.They kissed not aggressively but passionately. He fondled her breasts with his hands once more while she reached his butt,making sure that he won’t move and his penis remained inside her.

I couldn’t take it anymore Kondo-san....let’s make a baby” Kondo obliged as he lifts her legs up high and started to move. Curious, she popped herself again to watch his penis going in and out of her vagina. He’s happy that she’s watching their sex together but something doesn’t feel right, “You have to move too Otae-san.”  
“What?”  
“If you’re determined,you have to move like you want to have a baby with me” He suggested. She obliged so she moves with him. She was so amazed on the pleasure that she tried not to look at the ceiling but to look at their genitals moving. A desire was form inside her everytime she watched his penis doing its magical work on her vagina, can’t stop watching that they are having sex right now. Mesmerized about the fact that she was moving her vagina on his penis, really having sex with her stalker, astonished that she was also helping him making their future child together,knowing that they now starting to make a family together. She couldn’t even remember the first reason why they were doing this in the first place. These thoughts made her hungry for more.

“I can’t believe I am making a baby with Kondo-san!”, she cried out loud,moaning and panting. Kondo became turned on so he shouted too,” I’m making love with Otae-san!”. He went near her face,” I’m really happy Otae-san! I think I’m the one you made happy”. Otae gazed at him, stunned with his words. “I’making love with Kondo-san...I’m making love with Kondo-san....” she whispered to him. At that point she realized that this kind of thing only couple do this....Does that mean she actually likes him all along? She’s not sure but one thing she was sure....  
She kissed him passionately again and she tried so hard to forget Gintoki that she kept mentioning “I love you Kondo-san” mamy times and he replied back everytime. Even thought he does not want to stop,he changed their position into dog style. He hurriedly enter her behind and thrust so fast that the slapping of their skin became so loud. Otae moaned repeatedly as he went deeper and hitting her innermost core. “So good Kondo-san!”,she shouted at him. She heard him smirked and made his thrust faster.

He then lay beside her,her back in front of him, lifting her leg up then penetrate her.Otae moaned on their new position. He grabbed one of her boobs,making her head turned to him and he kissed her passionately while fondling her breast and moving inside her at the same time.  
Kondo decided to take it up a notch by carrying her and move her body up and down while her arms and legs cling to his body. It’s very new to Otae that she didn’t noticed that she was the only one moving. Kondo began to feel weaked on his knees so he decided to sit up and make her sit on his lap. Otae began to move. Kondo stared at her sweaty face and open mouth. They kissed again and he began to leave hickeys on her neck. Otae grabbed his hair then she put his face on her breasts, making him sucked them again. Kondo cannot believe how close they are now. Otae suddenly gazed at him...with full of desire. He pushed him down while she remained sitting up,moving and stared at him seductively. Kondo thinks this is the best view he ever had. He’s lying there watching her looking at him with those eyes,her mouth being open making moaning noises, sweats dropping down her navel, her tiny boobs bouncing that he can’t help but to grabbed it and best of all, her vagina going up and down on his penis.Otae doing the magical works on her own.

He cherished that moment and when he felt he’s about to climax he altered their position, lifting her legs up to his shoulders and thrust her again faster than ever before. They both screamed and kissed and called each other’s names. They went like that for over 5 minutes.  
“Here comes our baby Otae-san!”  
Otae didn’t mind the “baby” part. She wondered what it feels like to have his orgasm inside her. That thought made her excited to the upcoming pleasure.” Just release it inside me Kondo-san! Hurry!”  
Then Boom! They both exploded at the same time. She felt like an engine tank, his penis refilling her womb with his semen. He grunted for the second time and she really felt his semen again. She took a quick glance and while his penis was still inside her, some semen was coming out from her vagina. He then pulled out his penis and saw it like it was soaked on a bowl full of semen. She saw how much semen was still coming out from her vagina.  
“We made a baby Otae-san...”

“I think we did...”She have to check her period schedule tomorrow. Otae was still in dazed. She cannot believe her first time would be with her stalker and she actually likes it! It was so fantastic that she wants more. She felt like a brand new woman. Kondo on the other hand, lay beside her but he watched her breathing so heavy and her legs still wide open. He then grab one of her boob and massage it, making Otae turned to him, “ I don’t mind being use by you Otae-san...as long as you’re happy I’m happy...”Then he dozed off. His hand was about to let go when she reached it and let it remain on her boob. She remembered what Gin said to her that night. Then she finally made a decision before dozing off.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They crave for that desire. They never imagine that cravings turn into passion and happiness.

At the Shinsenggumi HQ, everyone noticed their Commander’s odd behavior. He became serious and acts with determination, looking like what a commander should do. Although it’s right to look at, they still missed his goofy side.  
“You called me?”, a handsome fella came to his office. None other than his Vice Commander Hijikata Toushiro.  
“I’ll be somewhere this evening so take charge”, Thinking it was his usual stalking, he accepts his order. When he closed the door, Kondo find himself pleasuring himself, reminiscing their rendezvous one week ago. She didn’t call him again so he finally decided to come to her house.  
That same night he knocked on the sliding door and Otae opened it. She came out, stood there on the front porch. He suddenly knelt on the ground. With sincere teary eyes he said,” Otae, I really Love you! Spending that night with you is the best of my life. I want to do it all over again and I really want to have a baby with you! Please marry me!”

Otae paused for awhile looking at him. After that night, she found herself craving for that warmth. She discovered how good Kondo on the bed. Sometimes she roamed her hands around her body, imagining it was his hands. She started to think of him now more than Gintoki. At first she was like,” That’s good! The plan worked!” But then she’s not sure if it’s already love. But the feeling with him making love made her excited to carry his baby. Maybe Gin was right...she can be happy without him and that happiness is already kneeling down in front of him.

“Kondo-san...I accept. Yes I will marry you”. Kondo was smiling ear to ear that he swung Otae around before placing the ring on her fingers. She was happy that she made him happy with her decision. But then she did not notice his lips crashing on hers too. His kiss was so gentle but she likes it roughh so she kissed him back passionately. They invaded each others mouth. She let her kimono collar down, exposing her breasts to him. He licked and sucked it in despair. Kondo doesn’t know if he can control himself since they are still on the front porch, not sure of the front gate was locked but Otae didn’t mind. She pulled him down with her on the wooden floor on the outside front porch. She stopped him massaging her boobs as she grabbed the hem of her yukata, stripped it off and dropped it on the grassy ground. She put her hips up, helping him take her panty off. He took his clothes off and as usual, he went down and licked her womanhood. After she was satisfied, Kondo was about to put her legs up when, “Kondo-san, I have something to give you.” She pushed him down on the floor then suddenly she grabbed his dick. “Thank you for giving me the happiness that a woman should have. You earned it”. She then sucked his penis like she’s drinkong something from a straw. Kondo thinking he might have a heart attack at any moment on what happened. She tried to put his whole penis inside her mouth but his thing was so big and long that she might throw up so she decided it’s time to make him happy. Gazing him lustfully, she sucked his penis up and down, giving Kondo groaned in pleasure. She was also giving him a massage around his balls and she began to lick every part of his private parts, almost reaching to his asshole then back to suck his penis again. He actually didn’t even dream of this. The woman who he stalked for years was now the one giving him pleasure. The fact that they were naked togethet outside her porch, having the moonlight as their only light, her giving him a blowjob with those eyes staring back at him, it is indeed a perfect moment.  
“Faster Otae...”,so she did. The moment in which he was now the one ordering her and she obliges making him cum “Faster...”, so she did again with both of their pupils being dilated with pleasure. Suddenly semen came out inside her mouth.  
“Sorry Otae-san-”  
“It’s okay”, he saw her swallowed it, making him turned on, “The taste is okay, just sticky”, she then wiped the remaining liquid off of her mouth.  
“My turn”. He laid her down and they started to have sex again. The pleasure she’s looking for ever since that night is here. Since they’re now engaged,there’s no guilty feeling about it. She felt so good that she was determined to get pregnant. Not because to forget Gintoki but giving her future baby for his fiance Kondo. She loves how she refers to him as her fiance now and she already knows how to turned him on. “Make me pregnant already Kondo-san!” so he thrust faster. Then later she felt she was about to cum she said to him, “Faster Kondo-san! We have to make this baby! We have to start a family now” Those words excited him to the core that he was also determined to get her pregnant. The sex keeps on going and it was so good they tried different positions that they lost count on how many rounds they had. They did not know how much energy they used since they keep making their future baby up until 5 in the morning.

They announced their engagement to them a week later, making everyone astonished. Shinpachi did not believe it at first so from the Yorozuya HQ, he went home one night. Slowly, he entered the house. Upon the entrance he already heard some moaning. Shaking his head thinking it was just a TV, he quickly went to his sister’s room. He quietly opened the door and took a quick glance. He found her sister thrusting her hips, sittting on her former stalker’s lap. He could see Kondo’s penis going in and out from her vagina thanks to her sister thrust. She smiled to him and kissed him passionately while fondling her breast. He suddenly announced, “Time for making the baby!”It means that they’re both about to cum. He heard her sister ordering him faster and deeper. Shinchan closed the door and went back to the HQ, not looking back.

About two months later, Gintoki went back to Kabuki. He’s not yet finished with his mission but he just wants to know the new happenings around his friends. While walking in disguise, he overheard two dudes talking.  
“I cannot believe that Commander got his wish! He marries his long time dream. I cannot believe that woman also fell for that gorilla!”  
“Speaking of gorilla...it’s their wedding today right...It’s night time that means they’re now banging!” Obviously they’re drunk but Gin can’t help but to run towards the dojo. He braces himself. He doesn’t know if he could cope with the news if it is true. He went inside and remembers everything him and Otae had. He almost have her but he have to sacrifice for her happiness. He doesn’t want her to get involve with his mission. It’s for the best, he thought. He went to her room and he already hearing familiar noises. He slided the door slightly and he just stopped breathing for a second. Otae and Kondo was about to cum. When they did, Kondo said to her,”I’m pretty sure we already have a baby inside you since we’re having sex everyday since our engagement”

Actually Kondo-san...I’m already 2 months pregnant. I just found it earlier today”.  
“I’m gonna be a dad!”  
“Yes...we just made a baby together. We’re now a family.” She kissed him and he hugged her tight. She smiled genuinely for the first time. For the guy who was watching outside...he couldn’t take the news anymore so he hurriedly went outside and left Kabuki again not turning back.

After almost a year, Gin went back for good. His mission is over and thankful he was able to manage it all alone. His feet automatically led him to her dojo. His heart was breaking when he saw her kissed Kondo goodbye, showing her baby to his daddy. He wondered, “Could I ever give that kind of happiness to her?” Well he pushed her away so he will never know. Beside it’s his decision so he’s the only one to blame. After Kondo left, he went inside the porch.

Hi”, His greeting startled her. “Gin-san!” She went down and hugged him tightly. She really missed him but not that kind of level anymore. They broke apart then his eyes fixed on the baby. The baby boy got his fathers’ skin tone and hair color but the eyes were from the mother. Awkwardness started to form around her so she introduced her kid to him, “His name is Hayama”. Gin smiled and held her Baby. She knows that his eyes shows sadness. “I’m now happily married and obviously had a child now and a loving family of my own...I just did what you told me..”  
Still gazing at her baby,Gin replied,”You really loved me that time...But seeing you happy now is enough for me. I should thank Kondo for taking care of you. I had to admit, i wondered if I were in Kondo’s shoes. Having a family with you....” She stared at him speechless. He continues, “But you have now a family of your own and I’m really happy for you...”even though there’s sadness in his eyes, he flashed his genuine smile.  
“Would you like some tea. I’ll tell you everything but you should tell me what happened to you during those 2 years”, She winked at him. “Fine” He said giving her and Kondo’s baby back to her and followed her inside to have some tea. A renewed friendship was born.


End file.
